


Fire & Smoke

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Canon Universe, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Triple Drabble, beginnings of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Ace/Smoker + nighttime funoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fire & Smoke

Ace’s search for his brother came to a halt when the marine who wanted to capture him was sent flying forward, causing the two to crash through multiple buildings. When he came to his senses, he realized their bodies were pressed together and the other man’s face was hovering mere centimeters above.

Maybe he could let himself get taken in if it meant being at this man’s will.

The two seemed to have similar thoughts because Smoker, Ace later learned was the marine’s name, snuck them both into his bedroom where he’d cuffed the pirate to his bed. Wanting a quick fuck didn’t mean he trusted the brat. Especially while he was looking up with that dumb smirk on his face. Ace could probably escape by turning his wrists into fire, but Smoker still felt more powerful using some kind of restraint, and being a devil fruit user himself made sea stone impossible.

“What are you gonna do with me, sir?” Ace asked, a playful tone in his voice. “I’m just a defenseless pirate in the hands of a big, strong marine.” Ace’s bounty was nothing to scoff at, but if it meant keeping the marine’s attention, he wasn’t above playing along.

“I’ll put your mouth to better use by filling it with my cock,” Smoker stated bluntly as he straddled Ace’s hips. “But I’d like to drag it out first and really see how far your endurance can last. How does that sound to you, Fire Fist?” He placed a hand down on Ace’s chest, fingers splayed out while smoke escaped from underneath them and started to tease his nipples.

Ace’s own cock hardened under Smoker, answering the question for him. He squirmed, but had no intention of escaping. “Very good, sir.”

“Good. Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
